When the past comes back
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: Completed Sara Austin, a student of Nicholas Flamel, has been killed. The rumor of a second Sorcerer's Stone has resurfaced and somehow its all tied to Severus Snape. Has he really returned to Voldemort or is something else at work here? Please rr
1. Sara Austin

A/N: A story idea I got from reading comics, it is a slight variant of one of their plot lines. It also borrows some from various other sources so I'm sorry to all those people. Sorry for any typos!! Everything you recognize is Rowlings. Please R/R and look into my other stories!!

**When The Past Comes Back**

By: Erised

Sara Austin pulled the roast out of the oven and set it on the counter. She leaned down and took in the aroma, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. She continued to fuss around her kitchen, searching for tidbits of this and pinches of that to complete her meal. Everything had to be perfect. She giggled at herself, imagine her- Sara Austin- fussing like a schoolgirl over a dinner. But, she reasoned playfully, it wasn't anyone she was having dinner with. It was Remus. She found herself smiling again. Remus Lupin had been such an angel to her while they were at school and she had always nursed a crush on him. Why not? He was handsome, quiet and had the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. She glanced at the clock. He was due to arrive any moment now.

"Okay, Sara, list them." She said biting her lip and pacing the length of her cramped kitchen. "Roast with potatoes, carrots, and celery. Done. Vegetables. Done. Cherry pie." She swooped down and stared at the oven again. "Almost done. Now think, think, think and hair!" She ran into her bedroom and stared at her appearance in the mirror.

She hated her reflection but tried not to think about it. She was, of course, older then she had been when they were students but then again so would he. Sara picked up a gilded brush and began to comb the fine waves of her dark brown hair. She tried to imagine her face how it had been during school. Then, she had been fair with peach colored skin and rosy cheeks with soft hazel eyes. She had been the belle of Hufflepuff house and she could turn anyone's head, even Slytherins fancied her. She had been as beautiful as a veela and as graceful as a swan. Every girl envied her.

She put down the brush and traced trio of slender scars that sliced the left side of her face from brow to chin. She shuttered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Then the Death Eaters came. She shook her head, sometimes she wished they had killed her instead of taking her beauty from her. She slid a contact into her left eyes, returning the milky white sightless eye to it's hazel color. She braided her hair and slipped into the yellow dress she had bought for tonight. She recounted aloud the ingredients that could temporary do away with the scars but then dismissed them from her mind. She would never do another potion as long as she lived. She turned and stared at the clock again. "Where are you Remus?"

A knock on the door answered her question and smiling with joy, she jumped up and ran to greet him. Checking her reflection one last time, she said a silent prayer and flung open the door.

Remus Lupin watched the sun begin to set, turning the sky into a palette of purples, blues, reds and gold. He smiled ruefully at the scene playing out before him. He laughed softly but this time it was more at the memory of Sara. She had been so beautiful in school and he couldn't believe that she was interested in him. He only wished that Sirius Black was here so he could gloat.

He stepped off his broom and jerked his cloak back in place (away from his shoulders) and looked at Sara's home. The lights were on and the door was opened so he let himself in. He stepped in and instantly smelled trouble before his eyes registered the chaos. An advantage of being a werewolf was a heightened sense of smell and the scent of blood was everywhere. He gritted his teeth against the smell, damn it was strong.

"Sara?" He called, following the scent to the bedroom. He took one step into the room and knew he had arrived too late. He studied the scene, his eyes becoming moist with tears. "I'm sorry Sara...I'm so sorry."

Gideon Mallory knew he would never forget this grisly display. There was blood everywhere, on walls, on the ceiling , in the tea Sara had boiled. As for her body, it was left drained of blood and decapitated. Had he not been an Auror during the Dark Times, he doubted he would have had the stomach for this. He looked over to his new partner Duncan Riley who was currently showing exactly what he felt of the situation by throwing up outside. Gideon walked passed the clean up crew and the man interviewing Remus Lupin to pat his comrade on the back.

"That's it Duncan...get it all out. That filth shouldn't be left inside you." He said compassionately.

Duncan looked up thankfully. "Sorry Gid, you must have been use to that."

"You never get use to that."

"Who would do something like this?" Duncan asked.

Gideon knew he didn't really need to answer the question. The answer was already circling around the Aurors in hushed tones. Gideon looked at Duncan squarely and pointed to something that was carved into the doorframe. It was a Dark Mark. "Death Eaters."

The rumors were flying since June. Voldemort had returned and not to help matters any the Ministry was refusing to acknowledge it. Minister Fudge must have reasoned that if he ignored the Dark Lord, he would go away. Gideon, on the other hand, knew that wasn't true.

"Shut up, will ya Mallory?" Jena Key, a member of clean up, hissed. "The Death Eaters don't exist anymore!"

Remus answered before Mallory had the chance too. "Tell that to Sara."

"It's a shame."

Gideon turned to the fireplace as a tall, burly figured appeared from the lapping flames. It was Benjamin Laud, an Auror from long before Voldemort. He had been Gideon's superior officer during the Dark Times but after the Dark Lord disappeared, 'Benny Laud' had gracefully hid in some corner of Scotland. He had only returned because of the new threat.

"Benjamin." Gideon greeted. "It's very good to see you."

"Although it would be better under different circumstances." the Scots-Irish replied, taking him into a huge bear-hug. He released Gideon and walked to the body. "Poor girl. To survive all she did, and meet death like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Death Eaters...they had visited her once before, back when she worked for Flamel and Dumbledore. Said they were looking for something...found it too. But for some reason they let her live." Benjamin sighed heavily. "Poor girl. She lost everyone that day: Brant, her beauty and that little babe she was always fawning over. Gabrielle, I believe her name was."

"Did she ever tell you what they were looking for?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone."

"That was destroyed years ago. Any idea why they were after her now?"

Benjamin chewed his lip then looked Gideon straight in the eye. " Looks like they trying up lose ends."

Five hours later, Remus and Gideon were sitting together in a pub, drinking. They weren't so much friends as they were allies and right now, neither one wanted to be alone. Remus kept smiling as different memories replayed before him about Sara. He would whisper them into the silence but Gideon seemed aloof to his musing. The Auror seemed worried.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Remus asked, setting down his brandy.

Gideon looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"You Aurors are all alike, you only have three expressions: Disbelieving, Distrustful and Disinterested." He smiled as Gideon laughed. "You are Distrustful."

"I'm..." Gideon took one look at Remus. "Busted."

"What going on?"

"The scar Sara had on her eye...it was a calling card. A very powerful Death Eater once did that to his victims. Only twice before have I seen him leave people alive with that scar."

"Why didn't you tell Laud?"

"Because..."

"Who is this Death Eater?"

Gideon sighed heavily. "A friend."

"I think its time we saw this friend."

"You're not an Auror."

"I was Sara's friend."

Gideon nodded heavily. "Alright, lets go."


	2. The Unicorn's Tear

Akel Dama was one of those places, Gideon was sure had a life of it's own. It wasn't a welcoming place in the night when the moon bathed the entire manor in an unearthly gray, but it wasn't totally sinister. There was an iron gate guarded by gargoyles but the garden leading up to the house was filled with flora of every kind, magical and not. The house was large and gothic but at the same time attractive and warm. Remus joked about something called "The Twilight Zone" but Gideon silenced him.

They stopped in front of the two huge doors with silver family crests on the entrance. The family crest was of a wolf devouring a serpent with the words in Latin 'No one assails me with impunity' surrounding the outside. The wolf's hind leg appeared wounded.

"Is he a Lycanthrope?" Remus asked casually.

Gideon smirked. "Not exactly..." He then turned to the door with the password. "Dora."

Inside gave the impression of warmth just barely returning to the house. It had shadows of coldness and a miser lifestyle that appeared have recently been destroyed. Gideon and Remus stood in the grand hall, staring at the main stairway waiting for a host.

After a short wait, a hooded figure appeared at the top. The cloak was alabaster white Remus, the purest he had every seen. It had a laced design with threads of baby blue adding the only color to the garment. As the figure drew closer, he was greeted with the smell of midnight flowers. He smiled despite himself. At the foot of the stairs, the girl lifted her gloved hands over her face and pulled the hood away.

Remus had a habit of studying new people he met so he could match the scent to the person. This girl couldn't be more then eighteen yet her eyes held a deep sadness to them. They were pale gray. She had black hair (but dyed it auburn) and her skin was pale brown. She was dressed in a tunic and trouser set of midnight blue. She smiled at him then bursted into laughter.

"Gideon!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.

Gideon twirled her around. "Hello Darling."

She slipped out his arms and bowed to Remus. "I'm so sorry. He is always getting on to me about not acting properly. I am Kaiya Akemi Snape but please call me Alchemy."

Remus staggered. "I'm sorry what was your last name?"

A silky voice answered from the top of the stairs. "Her name is Snape, Lupin."

"Ah. Hello Severus." Remus greeted cooly. "Lets hope there is nothing in heredity."

As Severus Snape descended the stairs, Remus noted he appeared worn out. He also noticed his old adversary usual neat and ordered black robes were torn, disheveled and had dark stains. Snape looked not only pale but sick. He was limping. Instead of his sneering demeanor, he only managed a slow smile.

"You alright Severus?" Remus asked, concerned.

"An old employer of mine wanted me to run some errands for him tonight." Snape looked like he was straining to say each word. "It was quite...stressful."

"I can understand how working for You-Know-Who would be stressful."

Snape looked both alarmed and scared.

Remus offered his hand to the Potions Master. "Dumbledore told me."

"Hasn't he been a busy man?" Snape replied moodily.

"I trust you, Severus. Why don't allow me the chance to earn yours?"

Snape looked down at the hand and took it. He looked up and nodded. Remus could see Snape was grateful for allies now. He let his hand linger in Remus' for a few minutes before pulling away and entering a parlor.

A house elf was already preparing the room for guests. He had set the main table with tea and food before leaving to a corner of the room to open a liquor closet. Remus saw the elf was dressed in a dark blue blanket cut to be a tunic. It was clean and new and caught Remus off-guard. Snape never struck him as one to be kind to the help. Yet as the elf brought his a cup of tea laced with brandy, Severus bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you, Babbitt."

Babbitt bowed back. "Aye Master...will you be wantin anything else?"

"I don't believe so, Babbitt but if we do, we'll call."

Babbitt nodded again and disappeared. Severus watched him leave before turning back to the others in the room,(whom Babbitt had already served.) "What can I do for you?"

"There was a killing tonight." Gideon began. "A woman named Sara Austin. Where were you tonight?"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Do I need to?"

Severus drank from his cup and looked up. "We were tying up lose ends."

Gideon looked at him carefully. "Was Sara involved?"

"I don't know a Sara Austin."

"What were your lose ends?"

"I was consolidating my old power."

"I need an answer."

"You have one."

"And you know nothing of Sara?"

Severus closed his eyes. He wrinkled his brow, muttering to himself. It was a habit he had since he was a child. "Austin, you said?"

"Yes."

"Was she married?"

"Widowed. She married Brent Austin and had a child. A baby girl, if I recall. Before that she was Sara-"

Severus' eyes snapped opened. "Crosse.."

"That's right."

"My God," Severus said slowly. "They were after the Tear."

"The Tear?" Remus asked.

Gideon was shaking his head. "The Unicorn's Tear doesn't exist anymore."

"Why do you say that? It was never found."

Kaiya looked at the three men bickered and when it became clear that they weren't going to explain themselves, she raised her hand. "Question."

"What is it?"

"What is the Unicorn's Tear?"

"It is a Sorcerer's Stone and at the beginning of the century it was one of only two in existence-both belonging to Nicolas Flamel." Severus smirked. "There was a rhyme about them." He cleared his voice and spoke,

**"Two stones were made, one of light and one of shade.**

And they led down different roads, just like the quests of old.

One brought pain, the other promised gain-

And while both prolonged life, one delivered with strife.

The one to wealth and Art was called the Dragon's Heart.

But the one to fear was known as the Unicorn's Tear."

Gideon was reciting the verse about the stones with him as he spoke, then he looked to Kaiya seriously."The Dragon's Heart was the ruby Lord Voldemort sought after during Potter's first year but the Tear was by far more powerful. It was a sapphire that..." Gideon paused and shivered. "The Sapphire wasn't created by Nicolas. It was created by Grindelwald, a Dark Wizard. It was forged using the blood of Unicorn and dark magic. From it came the Elixir of Life but it was poisoned and those who drank of it were corrupted because of the Tear. Those who drank of suffered it's effects, if it touched the lips of an good Wizard, they became evil. But those who were already tainted, their power could increase a hundred fold."

"Years before Harry was born, when I was still loyal, Voldemort heard of the Tear and sent his best Death Eaters to search it out." Severus was speaking again but his information was for Gideon. "I remember we had to search day and night for them, he even had the Dark Prince pursuing it."

"Another Question." Kaiya said.

He smiled. "Who was the Dark Prince?"

She nodded.

"He was a Death Eater. The Death Eater. He was called the Prince because he was You-Know-Who's heir apparent. He was the most ruthless and elusive of the followers. Perhaps part of the myth about the Prince being so evil and sinister was because he didn't have a face. He was worst then most of his fellow Death Eaters because he didn't have something tangible like a voice or walk. He was just a demon that didn't even boast about his power. Whereas most would shoot the horrible sign up into the air for all to see, he slid in and then disappeared without a sign. His victims would go weeks without being discovered and when they were discovered it was always clear he didn't believe in mercy. There were terrible things he did."

The three men that had lived through the Dark Times grew silent, quietly paying homage to lost friends of that time. Remus had his head bowed, Gideon's eyes were watering and Severus stood to pace the room. Then Gideon spoke again. "But he was never found."

"Could it have been him?"

Severus Snape had rose and was staring into the moonlight. He was searching the terrain with his dark, brooding black eyes. His face was as cold and cynical as always and he stood in the pale gray light as steady but as heartless as a vampire.

"Severus?" Kaiya asked cautiously "Are you alright?"

"Just remembering the Dark Prince." He spoke in a low, wavering voice that was nothing like him and could be described as hurting. "He wanted for nothing: power, status or anything else he wanted he had." Snape closed his eyes. "I hated him."

Gideon stood, finished his drink and sighed. "I will find him if this was him."

"It wasn't him." Severus half turned towards him. "But be wary of what you do find."


	3. Jeremiah Smith

****

"The Tear is not here my Lord." The Dark Prince's voice was steady and dangerous. He was kneeling before the fire. He had his black cloak flowing from his shoulders and his hood drawn around his face allowing only he mask to be visible. His mask was the same pale ivory as his brothers but his had a trio of pale gold lines running down his left side. "Please Master, forgive my folly in not finding it."

The voice of Voldemort hissed back at him from the fireplace. "Fool! I told you to not report failure to me! I want that jewel now!"

"Master, I have search everywhere for this artifact. I would have found it by now. It does not exist."

"Do not presume to tell me what is real and what is not. You will pay dearly for your mistake."

_The gold lines on his mask began to glow. A low hiss began to come from his mask as the lines began to burn. He clenched his teeth and swore to himself he wouldn't make a sound. His body beginning to shake and Voldemort laughed._

"Ah, my Prince...you will never give me the pleasure of seeing you scream in pain. A shame, really." He sighed. "Alright. The Tear is dead. Kill them all but take your time."

"Thank you my Lord..." He murmured. He stood and walked into the other room.

Severus Snape stared at the woman before him. Sara Crosse was beautiful, he had always thought so but she was innocent and that had always caused a rift between them. They had been good friends though. Sara was cradling her dead baby, her husband laid where he had fallen.

"Hush little baby don't say word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing. Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring..." Sara was singing slowly. "Such a good girl Gabrielle, Daddy is proud of you too."

Snape shook his head. He kneeled down and kissed her, brushing his hand down her face as he stood. She screamed.

A fellow Death Eater stepped forward to kill her but the Prince brushed him away. "Leave her." He said. "We've already done worst to her then kill her."

Sara was looking at Snape. "The Tear?"

The Prince dismissed the Death Eaters. Snape kneeled down. "It's gone." She began to sob again, pleading with them to kill her. Snape laughed but it was hollow and that uncertainty was not lost on the Death Eater Jeremiah Smith.

Jeremiah Smith had lots to be regretful for but he didn't have time for penance. There was too much work for him to do. Most of the time, if he could busy himself with worthless subjects he could forget about what he did. He was a just kid when he joined Voldemort. He had killed because it made him feel powerful. When he was caught, he sang like a bird. Because of that and because at the time of his capture he was still a Hogwarts student, he was free from punishment. But not from his conscience. He often wondered if any others of Voldemort's followers were haunted by the same ghosts he was. He knew at least one did. There was a knock on the door and without thinking Jeremiah told the visitor to come in.

As he walked to into the main foyer, he came face to face with Alexander Rouge. He shuttered. "Prince." Jeremiah said.

Alex smiled thinly. "That's right...it is time to pay the piper Jerry. You betrayed Voldemort to the Tribunal and worst, you named me to them." The Dark Prince shook his head. "You don't do that."

"My...Prince...please."

"Jeremiah, where is the Tear?"

Jeremiah frowned. "You took it that night."

Alex looked confused then he nodded slowly. "I took it? Ah...of course. Clever Severus, clever. Well, there will be time for that later. What was the name of the Auror you betrayed me to?"

"My Lord, please!"

"Tell me and I might forget to kill you."

"Gid...Gideon Mallory."

He nodded and began to walk away then he stopped, "Oh yes, I almost forgot..."

"He was found a hour ago." Gideon said as he walked with Remus, Severus and Kaiya. "I only called you Severus because you will know him and maybe you could help me see a connection between Sara and him."

Severus nodded. "Am I to assume they are related?"

"At first I didn't think so. This guy wasn't well liked by your kind- I mean by the Death Eaters, but then I saw something...just come and see."

The body was laying on its right side and as soon as Snape saw the profile, he sneered. "Of course...Jeremiah."

"You don't seem to happy to see him."

"On the contrary, I'm thrilled to see him in his current state. Its because of him, I was in Azkaban for two years."

Remus turned towards Gideon. "Huh?"

"He was the Auror's main source of names when You-Know-Who first fell. He also not only named them but he placed them at the scenes of the crime. He got off clean because of it."

"So usually I would say a Death Eater finally got his revenge but look." Gideon leaned down and turned the body over. Three freshly made cuts ran down his face's left side. "That's the Prince's calling card."

"Jeremiah was part of the group who searched for the Tear. He was a errand boy for us, and because he was a kid, he was able to run around without question." Severus smiled ruefully. "He somewhat hero worshiped me. I remember his father's classes." He smirked at Gideon. "Do you remember Professor Malachi Smith?"

Gideon laughed. "Malachi was the hardest teacher at the Auror Academy."

Kaiya looked at Severus. "You were an Auror?"

Severus grew grim again. "A very long time ago. Jeremiah always called me by the Alias we had to use."

"It's the first lesson we're trained. We have to take aliases to learn how to blend into both the Muggle world and the Wizard world at anytime." Gideon smiled. "I kept my last name, Mallory. I was Colin Mallory."

Severus shook his head and rose. "Come on, Kaiya...lets go home. Would you two like dinner?"

"I have to finish the paperwork on Sara and him." Gideon said.

Remus nodded. "Sure, lets go."

**_The Tribunal stared at Jeremiah hatefully. They would have been just as happy to kill him then to hear him out. But his father was a teacher at a top school and so they bit their tongue. Jeremiah Smith looked lean, frightened and tired. He had been answering their questions all day._**

"Natalie Lestrange and her husband killed the Hampton family without a second thought. But it was Severus Snape that did the thing I want to tell you about!"

"Severus Snape, eh?" The red haired wizard said from her perch. She shifted through her papers and asked why hadn't he mentioned Snape before.

"Snape was different. He did something I need to tell you about..."

"We don't need details Jeremiah. You're free to go."

The Wizard with the graying beard told the Dementors to find Severus Snape. They seemed to content to that. Jeremiah was trying to explain himself but no one cared. He pulled at his hair. "You don't what he is..."


	4. Duncan Riley

"Snape knew both of them!"

"So did about hundred others!"

"He is a confirmed Death Eater!"

"Correction: He was accused of that, but he was cleared."

Duncan Riley opened his mouth to object but shut it. He glared at his partner. "You trust him too much, Gideon."

Gideon shrugged. "Perhaps."

"I still say he did it."

"Show me proof."

"He's a Death Eater. I don't need proof."

"That attitude is what makes us no different then them!" Gideon exploded. "And I will not have a partner who believes that! It clouds judgment and gets people killed. I need a partner who is patient and not eager for blood."

Duncan set his jaw and said nothing. He hated the way Gideon acted like he was Lord and Master of all. Gideon was a great Auror and no one doubted that but he was a pain in the ass to work with. Duncan ran his hand over his chin. He needed a shave. Gideon had been pushing him non-stop since they found Sara's body a week ago.

"I'm getting something to eat." Gideon said, grabbing his broom. He was tired and he was stressed. Duncan was just a kid and the air between them war too tense. "Listen Riley..."

"Bring me something from where you go." Duncan said coolly.

Gideon nodded and left, he hoped Duncan would calm down while he was gone.

Duncan was mid-way through his final report when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and wondered why Gideon didn't just walk in. He stood to open the door then stopped. It was too late for callers. Maybe Gideon's paranoia was rubbing off on his because he drew his wand and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"The Piper."

"What?"

The man on the other side of the door laughed. "I was at Austin's and Smith's scenes. I have a few questions."

Duncan frowned and opened the door. He was annoyed with all the other Aurors trying to take his assignments, this one made the fourth.

"Call me Alexander Rouge." A cloak figured entered. "Actually I was looking for Gideon Mallory. I have information about those killings. They are linked to a teacher at Hogwarts."

Duncan felt his heart skip a beat. If he had information that connected Snape to the killings, Duncan could finally beat Gideon at his own game. The victory would be his alone. "I'm Gideon. Is this about Professor Snape?"

"Ah, I see the Ministry is on the right track."

"Hardly, they believe he is on our side. Just because he gave us information during the Dark Times."

"He clearly knows how to play the game on both sides doesn't he?"

"Exactly. He is only loyal to that girl child of his. She's why he started sharing info with us in the first place."

"Is that right? The child's name?"

"Kaiya Akemi Snape. Creative name no? Anyways, what is your information Mr. Rouge?" He said as he sat down at his desk to scribble some notes.

Alexander smiled thinly. "Actually. I'm not an informant. But I can tell you your future...you ask a question but die before the answer."

Duncan looked up. "What?"


	5. The Dark Prince

Severus and Remus studied the chess board between them. For the first time, Remus was actually winning but that was only because Severus seemed preoccupied. He kept on gazing out the windows, bringing his attention back to the board only when he was called. Dinner had been grand and filling but there was a coolness in the air that was inescapable. Remus could smell the fear on Snape and couldn't understand why. Snape was not one to fear anything. Not even death.

"They'll catch the Prince, Severus."

Severus nodded, unbelievingly.

"Severus is there something you're not telling us?"

There was a knock on the door. No, it was more of the slamming of the large doors as they were forced opened. It echoed through the house loudly, causing both men to jump. Severus was the first to compose himself, pulling his wand and running to the main hall.

A dead House elf laid at the feet of the figure dressed in black. He looked up and they saw a pale ivory mask with three gold lines adorning it's left side.

"The Prince." Remus said, pulling his wand out.

"No." Severus muttered. "It can't be..."

"Ah, the Prodigal son can't believe his eyes." The Prince laughed. "I certainly bring back old times for you, don't I Severus?"

Snape pointed his wand and screamed a curse. But the Prince was quicker. His words rang out in the clear air. Snape was sent flying as his back slammed against the wall. He felt bones breaking. The Prince smiled and began to wave his wand like conducting a symphony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I direct you attention to the middle of the center ring where stands the accused." He swept his wand towards the center of the hall and Severus was sent flying there where he landed. Hard. "Today, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you will hear of a most heinous crime by this criminal. It is the most unforgivable crime imaginable. Treason. He has not only betrayed his name, family and duty but he also betrayed the very kingdom he gained from it! He betrayed his noblesse oblige but he betrayed his brethren." The Prince turned around just as Remus sent a well placed curse straight at his chest.

The Prince laughed as his body absorbed it. "Gentlemen, I must ask that you keep seated during this process." He sent Remus colliding with a suit of armor. "My dear guests I ask you to forgive this shaggy Lycanthrope we haven't gotten him flea dipped yet. Speaking of which, where are my guests?"

He waved his hand again and ghostly images of people began to appear, filling the walls like moving black and white photographs. "That's better."

"Severus!"

Severus Snape looked up. "Kaiya, get back!"

"Kaiya....Kaiya." The Prince began to laugh again and turned towards the stairs, at the teenager before him. "Kaiya Akemi. Severus' conscience." He pointed his wand and waved it dramatically. "Crucio!"

The girl, a pretty thing really, if you liked the plain working type girl, fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"God I love my job!" The Prince laughed. He swung around and pointed at Severus. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you: Severus..." Snape jolted to his knees, against his will. "Alexander..." He jolted to one knee. "Snape!" He stood.

The Prince walked towards him. "So Mr. Severus Alexander Snape. How do you plea?"

"Go to hell."

"Already been there, now its your turn." He stepped closer to Snape and leaned forward, his mask barely brushed against Severus' skin. "Take a good look at me, Severus. Its like looking into a mirror isn't it?"

Severus looked at the Prince. "I don't know who you are...but I'm talking to a dead man."

"Reverting back to threats Severus?" The Prince asked coyly. "That can't be good." He leaned over again. "Poor Severus...it's time to pay the piper."


	6. Shadows

Gideon pulled the bags off his broom and into his arms. It was hot. Very hot Chinese food that Duncan better appreciate or he could get his own damn Chicken Fried Rice. He didn't even like Asian food but Duncan liked it and so he allowed certain concession. He preferred Mexican but that was back in America. He walked into the corridor. It was late night and the hall was empty. He started whistling as he turned into the hall where his office was.

"Gideon..."

Gideon dropped his bags and ran to his partner. Duncan had left a trail of scarlet blood from their office to where he had given up a few feet later. Duncan was dying slowly and bleeding everywhere, especially from three lines craved into his face. He was struggling to speak.

"Xan...Xan...Ro..."

"Hush Duncan, I'm going to get somebody."

"Too late." Duncan muttered. "Gideon...it was..."

"Who?"

"Alexander Rouge." Duncan snapped, gripping Gideon's arm. He looked at him and smiled. "Beef or Chicken?"

Gideon smiled. "Chicken."

Duncan moaned. "I like Beef..." He tried to laugh but gave up. He died.

Gideon remembered calling for help and it coming soon after. He remembered them tearing him away from Duncan and beginning to already swear revenge. But mostly he remembered the name.

"Alexander Rouge, I know that name..." His mind searched for a face. He walked into his office for other clues. There was nothing except the reports for Jeremiah. He looked down at his desk. Realization hit him. "Severus."

"Severus, you really were the prefect Death Eater." The Prince was saying.

Severus was standing against his will but he was quivering from pain from various wounds that riddled his body. The Prince had made sure of first opening old wounds before attacking new ones. "But as it turned out, you were Brutus in the Senate stabbing from behind. How many of your brothers did you kill behind their back. But perhaps the worst part of it was you were most of the time Judas at Gethsemane." The Prince leaned over and kissed Snape with his mask. "You betrayed with a kiss."

Severus spat him, sending blood at the perfect ivory features.

"And why did he betray us?" The Prince continued, turning his attention to Kaiya. "Because the product of uninspired breeding." He walked towards her.

She was under the Imperius Curse, standing serenely and erect.

"Hold out your arms."

She obeyed.

"She looks a lot like her mother, doesn't like she Severus?" The Prince asked. "Why doesn't she die like her mother." He traced his wand down her wrists and whispered. "Diffindo."

Thin lines appeared on her wrists and they were sliced open and dark red blood flowed down her arms.

The Prince smiled at his work. He conjured a rope out of nowhere and fashioned a noose. He told her to put it around her neck and she obeyed. He directed her to stand on a chair. He readied the hanging. "There is nothing like over-kill."

Severus looked at the scene play out before him, in desperation. This was not happening! The Dark Prince was winning. But it was not possible! That was not the Prince!

The Prince kicked the chair and Kaiya fell and released her from the spell so she could feel every moment of her terror. The rope was tightening with every laugh. She tried not to panic but got the distinct impression she was failing miserably. She looked to Severus and Remus who were having their own problems at the time. She looked back at the mask. For good measure, he drew his fingers down her face. She would have scream if she could. Blood from three lines began to fill her left eye. She began to writhe as she was beginning to black out. She was running out of options. "Severus...help..me."

Severus forced himself to consider the scene, objectively. This creature could not be the Dark Prince. But he was good enough to mimic every move belonging to the Prince. Every spell they sent at him passed through him like air.

"What the hell is he?!?" Severus shouted. "He can't be human!"

"I don't know." Remus called back. "But he doesn't have a scent!"

"What?"

"He doesn't have a scent! I couldn't hear him come in either!"

Severus' face darkened in thought. Everything was falling into place as he strung together all the killings and the lose ends. "Of course. I know what he is!" He pulled his wand and placed a well aimed curse at the rope. It snapped, setting Kaiya free but only for a second. The Prince caught her in his grip and tightened it to finish the job.

**Severus was watching with distant eyes the scene unfold in front of him. Sara was crying for death, pleading with him. No one else was in the room. He could have easily granted her wish but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. It was an odd handicap, one he had never suffered from before. Yet as he looked into her glistening teary eyes, he couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. But he already had. He leaned down and brushed her bleeding face again. It was staining his fingers.**

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Kaiya!" Severus' voice rang out. "Listen to me. I can help you but you have to do as I say."

She nodded.

"Close your eyes."

She looked at him crazy but obeyed.

"You're not here Kaiya. You are in the forest the night I took you away from the Coven! You're safe. No one is hunting you. No one is trying to kill you. You are safe. Listen to me, my Alchemy. You are safe."

**_Kaiya felt a loud, rhythmic pounding and first thought she was it was her heartbeat but it wasn't. It was the sound of the footsteps running, impacting the soft ground as the person ran. Kaiya felt the person's hair whipping against her face. She spat it out of her mouth and giggled. It must be a game. That's why Drucilla was running with her through the forest. It was a game and soon her Coven Sires would come and find them._**

"Drucilla, is Alistair coming?" She asked playfully.

Drucilla was sweating. "No, Chem., your safe now."

Safe? She never knew she was in trouble. She was shrugged and curled into Drucilla's arms. Drucilla whispered a spell into her ear and Alchemy slept.

"Safe..." She said slowly. She opened her eyes and listened to her heartbeat. It was the running of that night. It was her safety.

The Prince's hand began to quiver. Something was happening to him. Severus smiled smoothly, his suspicions confirmed. It was working.

The hand began to thin and appear like mist and without support Kaiya slipped through his fingers, collapsing unto the floor.

**_Sara was a sobbing heap on the floor. "My God..."_**

"There is no such thing."

Sara turned around and saw Severus. Her eyes passed over him and to what she held in his hand. She looked at him. "Going to your Master?"

"No." He said softly. "I'm going to give you one wish, Sara. One wish and I swear I'll grant it. Ask me to kill you and your never feel pain, ask me to revenge you and I will. These Death Eaters mean nothing to me. You can have anything you want but chose wisely."

_"Promise me Voldemort will never have the Tear."_

He nodded. "Never."

The Prince swung around on Remus Lupin. He slammed Remus against the wall. Remus ducked and upper cut him. The Prince staggered and slammed his boot into Remus' chest. Remus growled and slammed his weight into the Prince. He was slid across the floor and slammed into the suit of armor. Remus saw thin lines of black blood streaming over the Prince's pristine mask. He reached up to his brow and wiped the blood away.

"Your pay for that one, wolf." The Prince murmured. "Serpensortia"

A large python flew at him. It landed on his arm and bit him. Remus hissed from the bite.

"I'd say my last peace before that snakes venom fills your lungs." The Prince cackled.

Remus could feel the poison filling his system. It felt like fire. Remus began to cough, struggling to breath as the poisoned tightened.

"Remus Lupin, you bastard, pay attention to my voice!!"

Remus coughed and turned his head.

"You don't have much time, Remus." The Prince was saying. "I wouldn't pay attention to your enemy Snape."

"Once you asked me to trust you." Severus hissed. "Now its my turn. Trust me."

"I...do."

"Then believe me when I say this isn't real."

The Prince had his wand out again. "We shall see."

"It's not real!"

"Avada Kedevra." The Prince shouted.

A green light flew at Remus but he closed his eyes and forced himself to believe in Snape. He opened his eyes just as the green haze passed through him. He was alive. He looked at Severus and nodded.

**_"Never say never again."_**

Severus had barely stepped outside of Crosse's when he heard Jeremiah Smith's voice. He closed his eyes and shuttered. His compassion, an unforgivable sin in his profession, had been caught. He was finished. He turned, lifted his chin and spoke. "What is it Jeremiah?"

"You're going to lie to Lord Voldemort. You are going to betray him for a woman."

Severus forced himself to breathe. It wouldn't do if he showed fear. He nodded. "You're half right. Not for a woman..."

"For what then?"

"For honor. For justice. Or perhaps just to ensure that an already powerful evil stays in some way in a state delayed development."

Jeremiah was staring at him, shaking. He looked terrified. "I...I just wished I had the courage to do what you have just done." He murmured.

He and Severus shook hands, nodded and parted all without words.

The Prince had swung around as mad as a rabid dog and now intent on destroying Snape. He raised a hand and Severus jolted up. The Prince's wand laid discarded on the floor. Snape's was no where in sight. Snape stood cradling his broken arm. Blood was flowing freely now from all over his body but he ignored it. The Prince was his only concern.

"You're a smart one, Severus. Always was." The Prince whispered. "Sara Crosse was a beautiful creature, Jeremiah was innocent, Gideon was a faithful Auror and Kaiya was a second chance. Is that why you kept them alive? Even after they knew you had that mark on your arm. They were your second chance weren't they? All of them. They were all some form of redemption for you." He sniffed the air and laughed. "I knew I smelled that odor on you. Humanity, a sickening thing."

"Or the memory of it." Snape said boldly.

"You could have been a god, Severus! You could have lived forever with Voldemort as your king. Now look at you, a cowering shadow of the man you once were!"

"Better to live in purgatory in then serve a Master like him and remain a child like you Rouge. That is what your calling yourself isn't it? But you made one mistake: you are impersonating a dead man. Alexander Rouge doesn't exist anymore. He is shadow, a nightmare that wakes up his victims at night and then is dismissed with a cup of warm tea and kiss goodnight. Rouge is a memory that exists without a soul. He is nothing but a shell."

"Your shell. Your memory, Severus. Even if you destroy me tonight. I'll still be with you. Every time you look in the mirror you will see me. You're open your eyes and see me."

"And when I close my eyes, you disappear. You are defeated not by a incantation or a curse but with a kiss from my daughter."

"You lie to yourself and to me. You will always crave what hides in the shadows. That's why I am here tonight, you created me, Severus. That's how I was able to finish what you started. They wouldn't have died had you not willed it. I am your creation, dear one. You'll never be rid of me. I will remain hidden deep within you as you deny your desires to yourself until finally you lose and discover you have nothing left except me." Alexander lifted his head proudly.

"Your arrogant, Prince. That was always my mistake." Severus said, taking meaningful steps closer to him. "The darkness is only as powerful as the fear that keeps people away from it and without that." Snape pulled his wand out and pointed it at Alexander's heart. "The shadows flee." He whispered. "Lumos."

Remus thought he heard Alexander screamed but it faded. He looked up just as the Prince's body began to fade like smoke. The ghostly faces disappeared with him and soon all that left was the smell of charged air.

Remus stood and walked towards Kaiya. She was resting against the wall, breathing with difficulty but still breathing. He looked back to Snape and nodded. Severus smiled.

"What the...the hell was that?" Remus asked.

"It was a memory." Severus looked at him. "A very powerful memory


	7. The Chess Game

Can a memory kill? Remus asked himself that question till Babbitt called him to breakfast. He thought of something Sirius had told him once- the number one cause of death in Azakban was suicide. The prisoners were driven mad by their darkest memories till they found the strength to kill themselves. It was both frightening and sad that the memories of past sins had so much power over a person that the memory could become flesh. Severus Snape, he reasoned, gave to much too power to memories. He allowed them to become his own private Azakban. Remus wondered if the memory of Alexander Rouge, the Dark Prince had really failed last night? He silently feared that it was it already done and Snape was living without a soul.

He heard Kaiya laughing down stairs and knew he was wrong because it was joined a moment later by Severus' baritone laughter. He stood and slid out of bed. Dressing in the clothing provided, he walked down to the main hall.

Severus was waving to someone outside. He turned and smiled at Remus. He had his arm in a sling and small cuts dotting his face but he was smiling.

"That was Gideon, he promised to take Alchemy out and so now seemed like a good time for both of them." Severus looked at Remus' limp. "Are you alright?"

"Breathing." He replied and smiled. "I think we have a game to finish."

Severus led the parlor room where the chess game was still waiting.

"There is something I don't understand..." Remus said after they had relaxed in front of their game. "Why those victims?"

"Sara was the first person I ever showed compassion too. She was the first person who made me question what I was doing."

"And Jeremiah?"

"Jeremiah was the only one alive besides Dumbledore and Gideon who knew I had turned spy. He became a close friend because of that. He kept me sane a lot of times I knew I was going to lose it all." Severus' voice was laced with pain. "He named me and I didn't give him the chance to explain why. Turns out he was trying tell the world of the good I had done." He smiled. "He believed I had redeemed myself. Gideon worked in the same fashion, keeping me safe and encouraging me to survive."

"And Kaiya Alchemy proved you had a heart." Remus said. "So why did the memory take the form of Alexander Rouge? Who was he?"

"You haven't figured it out by now?" Severus asked, amused. "Remus I thought you were smart."

"Smart aleck."

"My name is Severus Alexander Snape. In the Auror Academy I took the name Rouge which was the French variation of Snape and used my middle name. Alexander Rouge was my alias." Severus called Babbitt and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and left only to reappear a moment later.

"But two things still puzzle me." Remus continued, staring at the rosewood box Babbitt had given to Severus. "Were you..."

The question died on his lips as Snape pulled out a mask. It was perfectly fashioned, only allowing narrow snake like slits for the eyes. It had three perfect gold streaks passing down its left side over the eye. He lifted it over his face and looked at Remus through the eye holes. He brought it down again and passed it to Remus.

"That was the time of my greatest power and deepest folly." He said slowly as Remus turned the mask over and over in his hands.

"Why did you keep it?"

"To remind me of what I really am." Severus said softly. "And why I can never allow myself surrender to that side again."

Remus passed the mask back. "That's not who you are, Sev. Not anymore."

Severus Snape, in manner expected of him, didn't answer. He simply tucked the mask back into the box and removed one more thing from it. It was hidden in his palm. He looked up and Remus and almost smiled, opening his palm to show him his treasure.

It was the Unicorn's Tear.

Remus laughed. Snape watched Remus' laughing for a long time before he leaned over and moved one piece on the board. The Potions Master leaned back in his chair proudly and announced. "Check Mate."


End file.
